


Christmas Eve

by borntosik



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntosik/pseuds/borntosik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few years, Linda’s family come for dinner in Christmas Eve. They’ll have to introduce the new members of the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

You could hear the doorbell ring again for the last hour. This is the fourth time, actually. It's a normal sound to hear in these days. Every member of the family comes home in the last days of the year. 1996 was a wonderful year for some people, a horrible one for others.... But for Rae, it was a bit of both. She didn't start 1996 as good as she wanted, because after some months of the last year of high school, she used to hurt herself. At the beginning, it were things like burning herself with hot water, or scratch herself against her wrists... Until she tried something a bit more painful. It was hard at first, but after some cuts... She started to feel the relief in her body. That's how she ended up in a mental home. She doesn't regret it, 'cause she made friends (something she wasn't used to - as she was being bullied in school), but then she had to leave. She missed Tix and Danny so much.

What she didn't expect is the lot of stuff her diary was gonna witness over the summer: She became the sixth member of the gang, she had a sexy party at home with the courtesy of Chop's friends (She was still sure the whole Lincolnshire was there), she kissed boys (and maybe some girls too), she did drugs, she almost fell back again, she lost her v-plates (although it wasn't as good as she thought it would be), she finally had the fervest, sexiest, kindest, funniest, loveliest and most charming boyfriend in the whole England. And he loved her in spite of her mistakes, her insecurities... Despite of all the headaches he suffered because of her, he loved Rae the most. Finn was the best boyfriend Rae could ever imagine to have by her side.

After all, 1996 was ending in the most wonderful way.

Rae went to open the door, saying hi to his uncle and his fiancée. The last time she saw him it was Christmas of 1994. And she was really happy to see him. She was trying to love her family the most, especially Karim, who has been like a father to her in the last months. He takes care of her mum, and she's grateful for it. Thanks to Karim, this was becoming a normal family.

"Is it you, Rachel?" Rae was not that different from 1994. What was he talking about?

"Hello Uncle Mark. How've you been?" She let his Uncle and almost Aunt come up, saying hello to the second one and taking her jacket.

"I've been well. Will you let me come in, sweetheart?" He went directly to her mother, giving her a big hug and a kiss in her cheek. He looked straight to the little one who was resting in her arms "And who are you, hm? You're new in this family, aren't ya?" He started speaking to Rae's little sister, and that made Rae smile.

"I hope you're planning on having your own one. How are the kids?" Uncle Mark had two children: Ben and Joe. "I thought mum would come with you, Mark."

"Yes. That was the plan, but she insisted in coming on her own... So she's gonna take the kids here. They were all afternoon yelling about their Gran bringing them here... We had to let them do, you know?" He laughed, still looking at the baby.

"Perfect, because dinner is not ready yet. And I have to introduce you my husband... I wanted to proper introduce you at the wedding. It was a pity you couldn't come..." Linda walked through the kitchen and went to the living room, looking for Karim, who was upstairs "Karim... KARIM!!"

Karim headed downstairs after hearing his wife screaming his name. He stared at the new people in his now living room and said hello, shaking his hand with Linda's brother.

"Hello, I am Karim. Linda's husband."

"Hello. I'm Mark, her little brother. This is Sarah, my fiancée. Nice to meet you, finally. I've heard so much about you."

"Linda tell me many things about you. She love you much."

"So much, Karim." Rae corrected.

The conversation went over for the last 15 minutes, and the bell rang again.

"That must be your grandma, Rachel. Go and open the door, please." She went for it, listening the adults’ conversation in the background. And as her mother said, her Nan and her cousins were there.

"Hello Gran!" She gave her a big hug and a kiss on her cheek, going for her cousins afterwards "You little munchkins, how've you been?" She also gave them a teddy hug, laughing at the little screams of her cousins.

"Raeeeee! Raaaeeee! You're killing us!" Said one of the brothers. She let them go, helping her Grandmother with the biscuits and food she brought.

"How are you, Nan? Has been everything alright?" Rae wasn't gonna ask her Nan something like that, but after how things ended between Finn and his Nan, she wanted to make sure her Nan was completely fine.

"As fine as I could be at my age." And that was true. Rae's grandmother was just in her soon sixties. She got pregnant in a young age... After the World War II ended, actually. Her Grandfather came from war in one piece, and it seems they had fun afterwards.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Your mum told me about that new guest we have this year... Am I wrong?"

Rae smiled thinking about it.

"Aw, Aeisha is the sweetest baby in the Earth. Do you wanna meet her?"

She took her Nan to the living room, taking her little sister from her mother's arms and showing her to the oldest one in the house.

"Look Nan. She's so beautiful..." She made an ugly face to make her sister laugh, and she did.

Her Grandma started to talk with her daughter and Karim, meeting him as well. It felt nice to have a family again in the house. Everybody laughing and talking about their childhood.

The ladies went to the kitchen, preparing the rest of the food while Rae and the kids put the table. Rae was feeling a bit nervous now. The whole family was there and... The bell rang again. And she went as quickly as she could to open the door with the biggest smile in her face.

"I'M COMIIING!" She saw her mum smile while the other two women were preparing the salad and drinks. She opened the door, looking at the older Nelson in the door step. "Hello Gary. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Rae!" He gave her a quick hug and a kiss on her cheek, showing her a paper bag with two bottles of wine. He came in, saying hi to Linda and giving her the drinks "I brought these two bottles. Will we need some more? Because I can go to the market and buy some more..."

"No, it's fine. I can't drink because I'm still breast-feeding. And you'll be alright with that. I already bought another one. Thanks Gary." But Rae didn't heard any of this, because she was still staring to her other guest: her lovely boyfriend.

Finn was there. Still outside, waiting for her to let him come in. He licked his lips, staring at Rae.

"Hiya."

"Hi..." She walked a few steps until she was in front of him. She grabbed one of his hands and laced their fingers together in a tender way. "You look stunning, Rae. That dress looks amazing on you."

"You don't look bad, too..." She grabbed him by his tie, moving closer to him. They both smiled sweetly to one another.

He put his free hand against her cheek, caressing it with his fingertips while whispering: "Merry Christmas, Rae"

She bit her lips, rubbing her nose against his own. He put his lips in her mouth, giving her a slowly peck. She smiled widely in the middle of the kiss, and that made him laugh, so they moved aside from each other.

"Merry Christmas, Finn" Rae looked at him in the eye with that love in her own. Finn leaned his head again and kissed her lips for a longer time. She put her arms around his neck, whilst he put his arms around her waist. They stood there for a minute, just hugging one another until Rae started walking backwards "We better get inside or my bits are gonna freeze out here."

She grabbed Finn's hand and walked him inside the house. She closed the door, giving a quick sight to the kitchen's door and stared at Finn with a smile, blushing a bit.

"My whole family is here. And they don't know you're coming... Well, yes. I assume they know, now that they saw your father coming in." She bit her lip again, catching Finn's jacket and putting it in the entrance wardrobe.

"It's okay. I've been thinking of it all day... it's not gonna be that bad, is it?"

He put a hand on Rae's back, walking with her to the living room. He said his greetings to Karim, and stared at the other man on his side.

"Finn... This is my Uncle Mark. Uncle Mark... This is... Finn. He's a good fr..."

"Boyfriend. I'm Rae's boyfriend." He gave her his best smile, feeling happy of introducing himself as her boyfriend to the family.

"Nice to meet you, Finn. Too many new faces to meet this Christmas, right?"

"Yeah. Definitely."

"Well... Let me introduce you the rest, yeah?" Said Rae dragging Finn into the kitchen. She opened the door, letting Finn in and he went to Linda, wishing her a Merry Christmas at the same time that she gave him a kiss and a quick hug while Rae was rasping to catch the rest's attention. "Ehm... I need to introduce you someone..."

Rae's Grandmother and almost Aunt turned over her and smiled when they saw Rae and Finn lacing their fingers together.

"These are Sarah, my Uncle's fiancée and my Nan Stella." She gave him a quick look, watching his reaction of meeting her Nan "This is Finn... My boyfriend."

"I'm very pleased to meet you, sweetheart" Said Rae's Grandmother. Finn didn't expect that answer, and it gave him some memories about his own Nan, so he tried to smile as wide as possible.

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Stella. Nice to meet you too, Sarah" Finn looked between the new women in that house, don't knowing what to do.

"Rae, why don't you go and play some music? We're finishing here. Is it everything on the table? Is everything ready? I don't want to stand up 20 times in the middle of the dinner."

"Yeah. We put the last things on the table before Finn and Gary arrived." Rae pulled Finn's hand so they could go to the living room again. "Let's check the music, Finn."

They went to the pile of CDs her mother had in the living room and they sat on the floor. Finn grabbed a few ones and read the titles. He showed her the last Oasis album she had, and Rae had to laugh. It was Christmas Eve. If she tried to put Oasis on the compact disc, they wouldn't be able to eat at home because her mum would kill them.

"I think my mum wants us to put some carols, though."

"Do you have any kind of carols played in a cool way?"

"Carols don't have a cool version. They're made as cheesy and overly sweet as they can be." Rae grabbed a carols vinyl (because they didn't buy any new CD or tape with carols yet) and put it in the record player. Finn put the needle on the beginning of the vinyl and turned on the machine, listening in a few seconds how Winter Wonderland sounded through the speakers. Quickly, the kids sat beside them.

"Oi! Who are you two?" Said Finn, watching the kids sitting in Rae's side.

"I'm Ben."

"And I'm Joe."

"And what are you doing here, hm?"

"We're Rae's cousins. Who are you?" Said Joe, who looked engrossed by Finn.

"I'm Rae's boyfriend." Finn sneaked a look at Rae, winking an eye.

"And Rae is your girlfriend?"

"That's what I'm saying, yeah. Do you not like it?"

"Are you gonna marry her as my dad is gonna marry my mum soon?"

The older pair couldn't hide a laughter between each other. That was the funniest thing about children. They didn't care about saying the truth or false issues between people around them.

"Don't you think we're a bit young for that, Ben?"

"I dunno. But if you don't hurry up, you're gonna be ugly in the wedding. You're gonna have loads of wrinkles as my dad. But don't tell 'im. He thinks he's handsome but he isn't. He has white hair, and I saw last week that he had hair in his penis..."

They laughed again, shushing Ben with a quiet noise and their index fingers on their own mouths.

"You shouldn't say those things about Dad. He's still handsome!"

"Kids! Go and wash your hands because dinner's ready!" Said Sarah from the kitchen.

The children left them alone in the living room, as the older men were now finding a place to sit in the large table in the dining room. Rae turned around watching Finn, hiding her gaze from him while she was looking the back of some CDs.

"Do you think we could? I mean... Get married someday..." Said Rae raising her eyes looking at him.

"Time will tell..." He winked at her again, going to the next room with the rest of her family.

Holly Jolly Christmas sounded in the background as they started eating some of the food Linda prepared with Rae's and Karim's help. It was the first time they had a proper Christmas dinner with the whole family, so they didn't really know if they did the enough food for everybody. Linda prepared a stuffed turkey, as they didn't eat pork anymore. Some salad, potatoes with some vegetables and for a dessert: Grandma's biscuits and chocolates. You couldn't imagine those people could fit in a small dining room... Although they did in the end.

"So... Finn... What do you study?" Grandma said. Finn raised his eyes from the plate in front of him and stayed quiet. He finished chewing the amount of meat he had in his mouth and swallow, taking a sip of water afterwards.

"I... I don't study, really..." He bit his cheek, waiting for an answer that didn't humiliate him.

"He left school for a few weeks, Nan. But he's coming back to college..." Rae smiled, looking at him right away. "Aren't you, Finn?"

That's something they didn't talk about. Since they came back together, all they did was making out, having sex and being cheesy with each other. Apart from having those conversations about her self-esteem and all that. They never talked about him coming back to college. He... He didn't know if he wanted to come back.

"Suppose so..."

"And why did you leave?"

Why did he leave college? Because Rae was in there. He couldn't stand being around her without feeling like a lost puppy. Because Rae ignored him and that was killing his insides. She was always with Liam and it seemed like she moved on (though she didn't). But that's something his Dad didn't know, so he had to lie. Just a little bit.

"I've never been interested in studying... My Uncle, who lives in Leeds, has a scaffolding company there so I spoke to my Dad if it was okay to try another thing and well... It didn't work as I wanted to, so I came back."

"I wouldn't have never let you go to Leeds unless it was something serious, you know? I still want you to finish your studies, Finn. I told you, I don't care what you want to do for a living, but finish college at least." Mr. Nelson said.

"Yeah, okay..."

Rae put her index finger on his thigh, writing a simple question mark. He did the same. 'I'll go. Happy now?' Rae just smiled and picked some vegetables from her plate and ate them, not looking at him.

"Oh, Remember Rae when she used to wear a swimsuit to go everywhere? It was the most difficult thing to convince her to wear something else..."

"MUM!" Rae blushed instantly. She started to remember a few things she used to do when she was little and felt completely embarrassed, mainly when Finn started laughing of her.

"Don't be embarrassed, Rae! There's nothing to worry about!"

"Oh! Do you remember going to the market with Rae? She wore just the swimsuit. Everybody were staring at her..." Her Nan laughed, agreeing with her daughter Linda.

"And don't forget that time when we were in that record shop and The Muppets song was on the radio and Rae started dancing there and screaming she wanted to meet Miss Piggy." Uncle Mark had to say it. Rae thought it wasn't gonna come out, but it was a matter of time that Finn could hear the story.

"Is that true?" He laughed a bit, looking at Rae while she didn't know where to hide.

"Shut up Finn!"

After a few minutes of laughing about Rae and Linda's stories, Gary stood up of the table, going to the kitchen to grab another bottle of wine. When he came, he started putting some of it in every glass of the table (not into the children ones, obviously) and sat down again.

"I'd like to make a toast, family."

All the adults, including Finn and Rae, stood up, raising their glasses to make the toast properly, staring at Gary.

"It's something a member of the family have to do, and I'm guessing I'll be part of the Bouchtat family soon, so... I'd like to make a toast for this family. I don't know you all very well, but I've been loving Rae since the first time she came home. She's another Nelson, now." He smiled adoringly at Rae. She was like the daughter he always wanted to have "And I'm sure me and my son make Rae really happy. It's an honour to be here today. We used to spend this day with another member of the family... My mother passed away last summer, and she was a very important person to us. Not being able to be with her now... It breaks my heart, but she has blessed us with a beautiful and wonderful couple." Gary looked now between the pair, staring at his own son, licking his lips before speaking "I hope you both don't make the same mistakes as I did in the past..." He raised his wineglass, ready to finish the words. "For family."

"Cheers." Said the rest. Even the children, although they didn't understand a thing.

Moments later, all you could hear from the house were laughters and so much noise. It was too loud, even baby Bouchtat was loud, but because of her cries. Karim pretended to stand up to look after the baby, although Rae did it quicker. She went after her and when she had to breathe again, she noticed something wasn't well.

"Mum, I think Aeisha just pooped herself."

"Wipe her up and change her nappy, then. It's everything in my room."

Rae took her sister in her arms and proceed to go upstairs, but Finn took Aeisha away from her and sat on the sofa.

"Just go and grab the things you need." He smiled to her, driving his gaze to the little one after that "I'll take care of you while your sister goes for your clean nappy. Do you want to stay with me, little one? You want to, don't you?" He showed her his tongue, in a playful way until he made her laugh a little.

Rae headed upstairs and took everything they would need in case her little sister needed another cleaning time. When she went down the stairs, she saw Finn playing with the baby. He looked so lovely with her in his arms. He didn't see her often, as she was with her mum all the time and the last past days he was always in Rae's room... doing things the small one shouldn't see. At least, not yet. Rae smiled, making room in the sofa preparing everything to change her sister.

"I'll do it." Finn took the towel and put it over the sofa, not leaving the baby anywhere. She was always in his arms. Then, he lied Aeisha back, pulling her clothes up to take her nappy in the easiest way. "Could you give me the fresh towels, Rae?" She did. Finn removed the adhesives from the nappy and took it off as quick as he could. He grabbed one of the fresh towels Rae gave him and cleaned the backside. He took another one and did the same. Afterwards, he grabbed the talcum powder and put some in between her legs, putting the clean nappy in her "Now you're fresh and clean. Happy now?" She giggled for a while.

Rae didn't take her eyes off him. He didn't have to do that, but he offered. And she was happy for it. It was the first time she saw him doing a thing like that. She didn't even know he liked babies. That made her smile, and Finn noticed.

"What's that smile, hm?"

"Nothing"

"What is it? Tell me..."

"I'm gonna throw everything on the bin. I'll be back in a sec"

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left. A few seconds later, she came back with some chocolates from the dining room and sat beside Finn.

"Do you want one?"

"Sure"

She watched how Finn played with his index on the baby's hand. The little one was grabbing that finger with all her strength, and that was funny to see. He didn't intend to put his finger aside, and the baby was so cute playing with it. Again, Rae smiled faintly.

"Are you gonna tell me what's that smile for?"

"It's nothing... it's just... You look nice with her. She seems to like you, and vice versa."

"I can't help it. I love babies." He was still playing with the baby, but moved closer to her girlfriend and gave her a soft kiss on her lips "Although I love her sister more..." He pecked her again, smiling against her lips.

"Would you like to go to my room?" Whispered Rae in his lips, as he nodded two seconds later.

They stood up, giving the baby to Linda and they excused themselves for leaving them downstairs because Rae wanted to show some music albums to Finn upstairs.

The two of them went upstairs, locking them in Rae's room. He looked at her, licking his lips while she had gone to the stereo. She looked for some Oasis or Blur music, but Finn arrived and turned the radio. There was this radio channel where they used to put Christmas songs and it started to sound 'It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas' through the speakers. They both liked that song a lot.

Finn grabbed Rae's hand, walking her to her bed. He made her sit down.

"I have something for you... Let me go and grab my jacket, yeah?" He winked at her and left the room. Rae waited for a few minutes, as she was able to hear his footsteps outside her bedroom. He came in again, sitting next to her.

"What is it, then?"

"I'm not gonna give it to you yet... You have to earn it..." He winked at her, making himself more comfortable on the bed.

"That's how it's gonna be, isn't it?"

"That's how it's gonna be..."

They kept staring at each other for a moment, leaning both of them looking for a kiss. They kissed briefly, Finn taking advantage of it and biting her lower lip.

"You taste like chocolate..." He licked her mouth slowly, feeling her smile in his tongue.

"Do I?" She giggled, raising her hand to his cheek, rubbing it with her fingertips whilst she leaned again for another kiss. They kept kissing a bit more. When they parted from one another, they put their foreheads together.

"Thanks for letting me and me Dad come for dinner. You know it means a lot to me... Thank you."

"There's nothing to be thanked for. I wanted you to be here... It wasn't all about you, you know? I knew all my family would come and... Well... I wanted to make it official. Us. Being a thing... They've never seen me with friends, not even a boyfriend... And now that mum has Karim... It would be nice for you two to come here as well."

"I wanted to specially thank you for presenting me your family. If my Nan would still live we wouldn't be here, but meeting yours was wonderful. Made me think of my Nan and our last Christmas. We used to sing carols beside the Christmas tree..."

"That reminds me of my mum's present. I got a Polaroid. Don't say anything because she doesn't know I figured it out last week. Aaaand... I want to take a picture of us with the Christmas tree downstairs. And I won't take a no for an answer..."

"I wasn't gonna say no. I'm looking forward to doing it" He looked at her with a dirty look "Both things..." And he laughed. In that particular way Rae loved. He had this contagious laughter that melted her in every way possible. She bit him in his arm softly, because she had no strength (despite of that time she hit him while he tried to teach her how to defend herself) "Speaking of presents... Where is mine?"

"Yours? What about mine? I'm not saying I'm that kind of girl you win with amazing presents but... You said you had something for me."

"I did."

"Then..."

"I hope you're not expecting anything luxurious or expensive... I have no money..." He took his jacket and gave her a small flat box.

"Mine's not better than yours, I assure you." She started to break the paper that covered the present and when she saw it, she started to laugh loud. "I can't believe it..." She stood up, opening the wardrobe and picked a similar box. She gave it to him and waited with a smile for him to open it too.

"You are kidding, right?"

They both had gotten an Oasis special edition. Both packages got a special ticket to win the next Oasis CD they were recording at the moment.

"Do you want to listen to it?" Said Rae.

Finn didn't have to say anything. Rae had broken the plastic of the cd and put it in in the cd player. Suddenly, the melody of Some Might Say had come from the speakers. She sat on the floor, pointing at her side for him to be with her in there.

"Thank you..."

"I could change it tomorrow. I have the receipt. I can get ya a Blur cd or maybe something of the Stone Roses..."

"Don't. It's perfect."  She gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Do you want to change yours?"

"Nah... It will make me think about you when I'm alone in bed..." He bit his bottom lip. "I have another gift for you..." Finn took another small box from his trousers pocket, letting her see a silver necklace with her name in an Oasis way.

"That's the sweetest necklace I've ever had."

"The best necklace for the best girlfriend." He smiled, staring at her for a long minute.

"What?"

"I love you."

"What did you sa-"

"You know what I said."

"Yeah, I know, it's-"

But she couldn't finish her sentence because Finn kissed her. And it tasted the same way as their first kiss. That sweetness occasioned by the fact that he liked her, that he loved her no matter what. Those soft lips kissing hers was the cure for all her insecurities, the treatment for healing her self-esteem... She only needed her lips to make sure everything was gonna be alright.

"AAAAH!!!" The sound of the kids opening the door as same as watching them kissing made them part from one another. The younger ones ran downstairs still screaming "THEY'RE KISSING!! RAE IS KISSING HER BOYFRIEND!!"

"Bloody kids..." Rae whispered. She started to stand up, but Finn stopped her.

"RAE! FINN! TIME TO OPEN CHRISTMAS PRESENTS!" Linda screamed from downstairs.

"I'm not done with you yet..." He gave her a brief kiss, making a wet sound when they parted because of their saliva. Finn licked his lips in slow motion. "To be continued, girl..."

"To be continued, boy..."

They went downstairs, sitting in front of the Christmas tree. They agreed on having Finn's presents there too. Gary came two days before and gave them to Karim.

Children first. They opened all of them gifts, screaming because they got all they wanted. Even a Nintendo 64 from their Nan. Aeisha couldn't open the boxes, but she got new clothes and shoes to make her prettier when she could go outside with her parents. She had lower strength than the other babies as Linda had a rough time giving her birth.

It was time for Finn's gifts. He had small boxes. A new silver collar that could match with the other one. The only difference was the inscription 'Love you, dickhead x'. He smiled.

"What does it say, son?"

"A funny thing..." He put it on himself, before opening the rest gifts. Clothes, some music CDs and a pair of keys. "What's this?"

"These are the keys for a new car... I'm tired of you driving mine's. There you have.  Although I couldn't afford a new one..."

"It's alright..." He hugged his father briefly, waiting for Rae to open her presents.

Rae made as she was surprised when she opened the Polaroid's gift. She checked it well, showing it to Finn. His Uncle and Grandma bought her a new record player (she threw the one Victor gave to her). She was more than happy.

20 minutes later, her family had to leave. They had to come back to the hostel they were spending the night before going to Lancashire the day after. They had to say goodbye, not wanting to leave, specially the boys. They'd miss their big cousin a lot.

Taking advantage of all of them leaving, the Bouchtat and Nelson family stayed a bit longer on the living room, talking about random things and listening to some carols. The tv was switched on, and it had a Christmas film they weren't paying attention to. Finn and Rae took some pictures of the baby, until Finn took the camera and began to take some pictures of Rae.

"Don't waste the paper..."

"I'm not wasting it. I'm doing a great job with them. Do you reckon if I become a professional photographer, Rae? You'd be my inspiration."

"Ha Ha. Not funny, Finny boy."

"I'm not trying to be funny..." He took another picture of her, smiling a bit when she put that angry face. "This one is definitely for me. Well, all of them." He kept them on his wallet, although Rae didn't want to.

"Give them back to me. They are my present."

"Those are mine..."

"Oh, are them yours? I'll need some of you, then."

"Oh, c'mon. Take a nice one of me. You can keep it, then."

Rae took a few some for her when they were over. She changed the picture box and made the starting photo.

"I... I meant what I said before." She whispered, not wanting the adults to hear what she wanted to say "I want pictures of us... Together."

Finn needn't to hear anything else. He took her hand and landed Rae to her bedroom, closing the door. Their parents weren't paying too much attention as they were getting used to them being on their own.

"You want pictures of us, yes?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, I want some of them. I want to keep your face near my bed when you're not at mine so I can have sweet dreams." He grabbed the camera and forced her to be close to him, as he could get a better picture of them. After some of the photos were taken, he sat on her bed and laid on it. He waited for her to approach him. He put the camera on top of their bodies, calculating they were both in the frame and took another picture, smiling as wide as he could. Then, he turned his body around, looking directly at Rae's eyes "I love you, dickhead" And kissed her softly, taking another picture. "That one is for me..."

"No! This one is for me!" She tried to steal the picture of his hand, but he was faster and while kissing her again, he took the last picture.

"This one is yours..."

"I love you too, Finn."

They kept staring at each other for a long time, leaning into one another for a kiss.

"FINN! WE'RE LEAVING!" Said Gary from downstairs. They parted, gasping for air.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay."

"We'll meet tomorrow with the gang. I can come round in the morning and pick you up to take you to my house. And we can go afterwards to the chippy with them."

"I'll be right here. In this same spot. Meet me after lunch, yeah?" Finn nodded, standing up.

They joined the adults’ downstairs, saying goodbye to the Nelson's. They hugged, saying how much fun they had. Rae walked them to the front door, where she said her goodbyes to Gary.

"Thanks for inviting us, Rae. It's been wonderful being here today. Merry Christmas."

"It's been nothing. We all had fun with you two here. Thanks for coming. I'll see you tomorrow." Gary stared at the pair and stared walking to his car.

"I'll give you a few minutes."

"Thanks Dad." They didn't say anything for a few second, just kept looking at each other. "Thank you, Rae. I told you before and I'm gonna tell you now. You don't know how happy I am for spending this night with you. Your family is lovely... I wish I could say the same of mine, but..."

"You have a wonderful family Finn." She took his hands in between hers "You have the most caring and coolest Dad. And I'm sure your Nan was an amazing person. You have a great family, as mine is. Yeah?"

"Yeah..." He tilt a smile, taking a few short steps and kissing her lips once again "I love you. More than anything."

"I love you too." They kissed one last time, before Finn had lo leave and go with his Dad.

"I will come and get you tomorrow, yeah? You'll come for tea tomorrow."

"As a date?"

"That's how they're calling it now?" He laughed loudly "Yeah, as a date." He winked at her, waving his hand until he approached the car "See you tomorrow."

"See ya..." She stayed in the door step until they were gone. Then, she went inside, talking with her mum while she was going upstairs "Don't wait for me for tea tomorrow."

 


End file.
